


All Used Up

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set just before Season Six.  Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "hate."</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Used Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Season Six. Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "hate."

The cute guy one desk over leans toward Dawn, whispers, "Doncha just _hate_ math?"

And she doesn't. Doesn't have any hate _left_ for math, because she hates that she has a cross on her neck and a stake in her pocket, and she hates that Cute Guy would never believe her life and she can't stop envying his, and most of all she hates that her mother is gone and her sister is gone, that every day she goes home to a robot who won't stop _smiling_ at her, and--

"Yeah," she says, tries to grin. "Bane of my existence."


End file.
